Lei Havina
Lei Havina, also the Old Settlement, is the second-highest layer of Jirga Para Lhao. It is situated above Lei Colmosna and beneath Avarash au Govena and serves as home to the city's wealthy. Lei Havina consists of mansions, churches, and classic buildings scattered across many islands. Within those islands, there are also a lot of trees and grass, making this area very green. Compared to Lei Colmosna, the environment here is more open and peaceful as everything is spread out and it is sparsely populated. Civilians can also see a giant rainbow in a distance. History Kat finds her way up to Lei Havina during "Separate Tables", in which she is recruited by a rich woman to deliver invitations for a party she plans to throw. As she delivers the invites, Kat finds the residents of the Old Settlement to be rude, snobbish, and extremely ignorant. After she retrieves a small girl's balloon, the girl insults her for "looking poor," and most of the residents assume she's part of their hired help. Eventually, the wealthy woman asks her to fetch a shipment of fuel to help light the party, but Kat can deliver it to Lei Elgona instead if the player so chooses. When she returns from her errands, she learns that the Council has made plans to raze Lei Elgona and evict its residents for a new amusement park. She descends to Lei Elgona and repels the Garrison's attempt to overrun the houseboat fleet. Kat is then knocked unconscious and left with a concussion by a brainwashed Raven, who is being used as the Garrison's secret weapon, "Night Gale". Later, after Lisa overthrows the Council and takes control of the city, she holds a forum in Lei Havina's theater building to discuss the city's future with all of the citizens (The Crowd). The forum does not go well: the less fortunate and wealthy of the city demand that Lei Havina's citizens be made to pay for their crimes, with calls for redistribution of wealth and even violent acts of revenge. The Lei Havinans counter that their wealth has helped keep the local economy afloat, and that class divisions help maintain order. Lisa tries to reconcile the two sides, but her attempts fall upon deaf ears; however, the argument becomes moot when the now-sentient Lost City descends upon the Old Settlement and begins wreaking havoc. Kat and Raven rush to Lei Havina to save the citizens, with Syd and Cecie close behind. The monstrous Lost City absorbs the theatre and threatens to consume the entire district along with its citizens, but Kat is able to blow up the bridges connecting the islands and stop the city's progress. Together with Raven, she destroys the city's arms and enters its interior, eventually finding the Gravity Engine that powers it and taking it out. After Lisa leads Jirga Para Lhao to Hekseville, the theatre has inexplicably reappeared in Lei Havina. Locations Manholes * Danari Mansion * Goredoh Garden * Havina Terminal Challenge Missions * Moving Day * Newspaper Delivery II * Sliding Race I Trivia * The name "Havina" bears some resemblance to Havana, the capital city of Cuba. Given Jirga Para Lhao's apparently tropical climate, some visual similarities between the fictional and real cities' architecture and look (especially in Lei Colmosna), and the political and revolutionary themes surrounding the story, some have speculated that the name is an intentional reference. * From the side-mission, Bridge to Tomorrow, during an evacuation from the Nevi, the people living in Lei Havina were surprised to see Nevi in their area. This showed that, unlike Lei Elgona, Nevi aren't frequent in Lei Havina and therefore its people aren't as prepared to fight them if necessary. Gallery Lei havina map.png|Map of Lei Havina Lei havina theater.png|A close-up of the theatre 20170517 0033 217405 .jpeg|Kat getting to know one of the citizens of Lei Havina girlwithwatergun.jpeg|A Lei Havina girl playing 0102 (2).jpg Video Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs